


Snow’s Sanctuary

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Amnesia, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Darkest Night Exchange 2020, Don’t repost to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fic Exchange, Hypothermia, Mind Control, Monster Girl, Sex Pollen, Snow, Status Effects, Submission, Trapped, Victim Treated Like a Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Somewhere on the snowy mountains, hidden in the blizzard, Snow finds another human.Another pet.*Written for Darkest Night 2020.*
Relationships: Leslie Kyle/Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	Snow’s Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Leslie Kyle woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. He made out the interior of a wooden cabin, the feeling of a nearby fire warming him up, the sounds of a blizzard outside.

 _‘...Blizzard?’_ Slowly, he raised his head, listening to the strong wind assaulting the cabin. Then he began to remember his earlier circumstances before silence hit him.

Stomping through the snow, searching for a materia. A strange, mysterious woman among the snowflakes.

And then, nothing.

“Where am I?” Leslie sat up, shivering. He shifted closer to the fireplace, determined to seek warmth. However, he barely had any strength to get to his feet, or make it to the door.

“You’re safe.”

A crystal like voice beckoned Leslie’s surprised gaze over to the stairway. A flutter of a light blue kimono ghosted down to the floor, with long platinum hair cascading down her back.

Suspicion pierced through his clouded eyes. “...You brought me here?”

The woman came close, holding a glowing orb in her hands. In the subdued lighting, the Materia became the sun, illuminating every accent of the stranger’s body beneath the silk robe.

_‘Oh…’_

Snow caught sight of the surprise, and a cool smile touched her lips. With a shrug, the kimono fell to the floor, revealing her naked body. Her ruby red eyes sparkled in the moonlight streaming in the window.

“If you want it…” Snow held the shining yellow Materia against her chest, an invitation beckoning the young man closer. Slowly, the valuable crystal sank between her ample breasts. “...come and claim it.”

Leslie clenched his teeth, trying to fight the tightness inside his body. He needed that Summoning Materia, or he risked perishing in the blizzard infested mountains.

“Or perhaps I should come to you?” Slowly, Snow fell to her knees beside him, holding her breasts closely together, sealing the prize inside. “Since you’re so a little low on energy?”

As Snow lowered herself onto the quivering young man, intent on warming him up, Leslie still felt frozen, unable to move. Was it the aftermath of being stuck in the snow? Or was it something… _she_ had done to him?

Soft breasts pressed against his upper chest, her legs parting to straddle him. Leslie tried to use whatever strength he had in his muscles to fight back, but he had nothing.

No strength, no fight, only a small voice telling him to submit.

The small fire inside him began to fade. As Snow sang a suggestive song, Leslie found everything around him fading out of focus.

He no longer thought about the Materia he came to the mountains for. His mind clouded over until he struggled to think of what existed for him beyond the cabin, beyond the comforting arms of Snow.

Pinning him down by the wrists, Snow’s gentle hair fell down, tickling his sensitive body. Even the scent of her snow shower hair broke down his inhibitions, but nowhere nearly as much as her voice.

“My sweet pet…” Those ruby eyes seduced him, then reaching down to warm those cold lips.

Leslie was helpless to her touch. Any strength he had to push her away, to get the Materia, and leave was gone. She seemed to absorb his very will for anything beyond their desire.

The very least she could give him was a night of pleasure, in their sanctuary away from the world beyond the snow peaked mountains.

Lost in a blissful snow globe of his own mind, Leslie surrendered beneath the beautiful woman, unable to remember anything. Everything was lost in the blizzard, only her soft voice keeping him grounded.

“You are mine…”

xxx

Snow took him gently, cradling the small young man in her arms. Often, her victims were mere snowflakes in the night, beautiful humans worthy of praise in their fleeting moments of life.

With Leslie and his sensual eyes, those sweet little sounds he made when she smothered him with her smooth body, Snow decided she wanted to make the most of that night.

She ran her fingers through Leslie’s silver hair, pleased at her little catch. It wasn’t often that delectable mortals came her way. They perished to other means in the mountain, so she took those little victories whenever she could.

“This little one is sweet,” Snow whispered, brushing his cheek. “I want him to stay a little longer…”

The Summoning Materia sat on the floor nearby, glowing from the nearby fireplace. She smiled, knowing so many adventurers came to find it, but very few returned alive.

But she knew she wanted to keep this human around for a little longer, especially if her sisters Pollensalta and Jemnezmy were right about him...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VampirePaladin as part of the Darkest Night 2020. This is something of a sister piece to “Glittering Gold Dust (Sweet, Sweet Honey)“ that featured Leslie Kyle with Pollensalta and Jemnezmy (hence the punch line at the end.)
> 
> Since all these monster women have similar designs, I like to think of them as sisters.
> 
> This is much shorter, but plays with the concept of Snow kidnapping humans in the blizzard and having a “fun time” with them. Sometimes, they become victims to the mountain, but for Leslie, she finds him a cute little pet she wants to hold onto.
> 
> The “sex pollen” is more of a play on Snow’s Fascination Spell, where her playthings becomes entranced and their inhibitions fall.
> 
> Snow comes across as endearing towards humans she wants to keep, so Leslie becomes her little pet, and by the end, doesn’t want to refuse.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙💛


End file.
